Rorgarsch
Rorgarsch Lugereon Born shortly after his people arrived in Azeroth, Rorgarsch grew up in a war torn world and was trained all his life to fight the alliance. He was a part of the Dragonmaw clan, and he remembers little of his life before the catastrophe at Grim Batol saw the remnants of his clan killed when the dragons turned on them. He was one of the few survivors, and one of the more severely wounded as well. When he awoke from his coma he found himself in an internment camp. He viewed the lethargy that had overcome his people with relief, and he hoped that the war was over. During his time at the camps, he stayed away from most of the other orcs, even those of his clan who survived. He spent most days sitting in the quietest places he could find and meditating. He had found out when he was alone and he concentrated he could hear the sounds of the earth. A faint voice that he never could fully understand. He found he had a connection with the elemental spirits, but he didn't know what that meant, or how he could help his people in their situation. Though he was glad the fighting was over, he hated to see his people give in to the mistreatment that some of the cockier humans put them through. Then came Thrall, the Warchief destined to make a better existence for his people. Thrall freed Rorgarsch and the rest of the orcs from the internment camps, and even the war hating Rorgarsch was happy to take up arms against the humans once again. Though in the battles he didn't fight as well as he had before he was wounded at Grim Batol. He watched the way Thrall fought at every given chance, observing the Warchief's command over the elements. Rorgarsch then saw what it was he was meant to with his life. His people were freed and he followed Thrall along with the rest of the orcs, to Kalimdor. During their travels he learned more and more about the elemental powers he was born to control. He found it came easily to him, and he acted mostly as a healer during the battles to come, when the orcs were forced to join the humans to battle the undead scourge. During this time he was under the tutelage of a powerful shaman, and he learned more and more of the elements, and the shamanistic culture that his people had left behind in Draenor. He found his talents more suited for wielding the elements than healing. He wasn't ready to wield his new powers on the front line yet because he was still to weak. He was frustrated and went through desperate measures to increase his power in time to help fight. During one particularly fierce battle he stole a bottle of Water Sapta from his mentor, and hid it away. After the battle had subsided, and he had seen to the injured he took the Sapta and snuck away to the place the shamans went to commune with the elemental spirits. He drank it and met with an vicious corrupt elemental who struck him down. Rorgarsch had no hope of fending off or escaping the elemental, and thought his foolishness was going to get him killed. The elemental struck him a single grievous wound very near to his heart and he fell unconsious. He awoke to learn that his mentor had saved him, and tended his wound, but something unnatural had occured. Rorgarsch didn't know exactly what that meant, but he was unearthly cold, even near to a fire and covered by thick blankets. Some of the other shamans stayed far away from him, claiming he had been rejected by the spirits because his hair was now a pale white color, instead of the dark black it had been just the day before. A powerful shaman from the orcs newest allies, the tauren came forth and told them that Rorgarsch was being punished by the spirits for being power hungry, and that he would bear the frosted mane, and the chilled blood as a constant reminder not to be as the worst of the orcs had been. Rorgarsch excepted his fate and battled on. Striving for the forgiveness of the earth, and the protection and prosperity of his people. Physical Description The only thing separating him from most other orcs, is his pale green skin that's almost yellow in coloration. His name Lugereon, mean No Green. Some amongst the orcs back during the wars believed that he was weak, others believed him more powerful, all were just overly superstitious. His hair is pale white, which is unusual considering his age is only around 26. He always wears long sleeves, no matter what climate he's in. This is because he's always cold due to the wound he received from a corrupted water elemental when he was just learning to become a shaman. Though he lacks the combat prowess he once had when he was a frontline soldier in the Horde, he is never seen without a weapon. Though he has no preference, it's usually a warhammer, or club. He also bears a shield at all times. Personality Rorgarsch prefers not to fight, for fear that his old bloodlust will resurface and he'll sink back into the mindless chaos that led the orcs years before. He's well spoken, taking after Thrall in that manner. He's a somewhat lazy orc, and hates traveling outside of the freedom he feels when he dons his Ghostwolf form. When you find him traveling on foot from one place to another, you'll no doubt hear a drawn out sigh from him at some point. His primary concerns in life are serving the horde, and keeping peace amongst those the orcs have allied with, even though he's particularly unfond of the undead, deeming them unnatural, and the blood elves because they rely to much on arcane energies, which is something that Rorgarsch doesn't trust at all. He gets along well with other orcs and trolls, though he's very skiddish around the mages and warlocks among them. He admires the tauren for their deeper ties to the earth, and is sometimes envious of them. He wishes sometimes that he could get along with the alliance, to learn more about the earth from the night elves, and to observe the shamanistic practices of the draenei. He wants nothing to do with humans, dwarves, or gnomes, seeing them as enemies as he did during the wars, and if one ever showed him respect, he might reconsider, but he doubts that will ever happen. Category:Horde Category:Orc Category:Shaman Category:Honor Fallen